The Adventure Of Princess Hibiya!
by Sal The Happs Dude T3T
Summary: Princess Hibiya is sucked into the Tornado of Stupidity, and Prince Hiyori comes to 'save' the day! ... Not exactly what happened, but just read to find out who Hibiya's 'prince' in the play would be. Rated T for a few words. No worries, they aren't the 'high-level' kinds. This story is filled with randomness. Don't say I didn't warn you.


**Sal: This is a story made by my siblings (and somewhat I, but I only gave some ideas. Quite a few) in random third-person story. Except now I'm making it into somewhat a script. No reason. I've changed and added a lot of stuff (like the narrators, they weren't used in our story of randomness, 'cuz we were teh narrators). Sorry, bro/sis, I was supposed to write this earlier, but since I started now, my memory of it is quite bad, thus the HUGE difference in the original and this lame memory, especially since many stories are stuck in my head. Sorry, again, I didn't know what to name the story, so, yeah. Lame title, I know. Oh yeah, sis/bro, who the heck was supposed to be King Negima? I didn't know, so I wrote something randomly. NOW READ ON, IF YOU WILL.**

* * *

**Characters:  
(Obviously) Hibiya as Princess Hibiya (referred to as 'Princess')  
Hiyori as Prince Hiyori (referred to as 'Prince')  
Konoha as (teh brainless) King Negima [The barbecue thing] (referred to as 'King Negima')  
Konoha as (one of) King Negima's Servant (referred to as 'Servant')**

**Random Narrators:  
1) Mary  
2) Seto  
3) NO, NOT KANO. NOR KIDO. Shintaro.**

So teh story begins.

Narrator 1: Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess.

Narrator 2: He**–**

Narrator 1: 'She'.

Narrator 2: Uh, okay, um,'she' was named 'Hibiya'.

Narrator 3: I'm dead.

Narrator 2: Huh?

Narrator 3: I'm a failure as a narrator.

Narrator 1: Why? Oh wait, don't tell me... you...

Narrator 3: I... forgot**–**

Narrator 1: To write a love letter to Kano?!

Narrator 3: *facepalms*

Narrator 2: ... This is irrelevant to the story.

Narrator 3: I forgot what I'm supposed to say, dammit! Don't go accusing me of things!

Narrator 1: ... So you like Hibiya?!

Narrator 3: *facepalms*

Narrator 2: Hey, I think there is an excessive use of the word 'Narrator' now.

Narrator 3: CONTINUING ON WITH THE STORY.

Narrator 1: So it's not Hibiya, it's Konoha!

Narrator 3: No!

Narrator 1: So... Kido?!

Narrator 3: What? No way! She's a gir**– **Wait... did I just...?

Narrator 1: Hah! So it's true! You're gay!

Narrator 3: *does an OTL pose due to the shocking realisation that he made himself sound like he 'swings the other way'*

Narrator 2 (ignoring the other two's conversation): This is a tale that told of how Princess Hibiya found her... prince... *coughs*

Narrator 1: SETO! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO COUGH, IT DESTROYED EVERYTHING!

Narrator 2: Ah, sorry.

_Random music that indicated that it was a memory and stuff plays for 5 seconds in the background_

Narrator 1: Princess Hibiya was drawing pumpkins in her sketchbook as usual. That was her usual way of spending time, anyway.

Princess: La. La. La. La.

Narrator 3 *whispers to Hibiya*: Don't make it sound so forced and monotonous.

Princess: Lalalalalalala~ *coughs*

Narrator 3: ... That still sounds forced.

Narrator 2: Suddenly, an exceptionally strong gust of wind blew and somehow opened up the locked window of Princess Hibiya's room! (It destroyed it, actually.)

Narrator 1: Then the poor princess was forcefully pulled up from the chair and out through the window!

Princess: Waaaah.

Narrator 3: ... Tough life, I know. Now you might want to add a little more emotion to your voice.

Narrator 2: She was caught in the infamous Tornado of Stupidity! How would she escape?

Princess: Uh... *holds up slightly torn up script* S-somebody help me. *accidentally lets go of the script and it flies away* Oh shiitake mushrooms...!

Narrator 3: THAT WASN'T PART OF THE STORY!

Narrator 1: Suddenly, a flash of light comes! Oh, look, it's Prince Hiyori! He has come to safe the helpless princess!

Prince: This story has gender issues.

Princess: Huh?

Prince: I mean, why am I the prince when I'm not a guy.

Princess: I agree.

Narrator 3: Hurry up and save him**– 'HER'** already.

Prince: Sure.

Narrator 1: He delivers an unexpected kick and sends the princess flying! She is sent to the forest full of negima trees... the Negima Forest!

Narrator 2: ... Is there such a thing?

Narrator 1: There is, so shut up.

Narrator 2: ... Kano.

Princess: Aaaaaaahh.

Narrator 3: Scream with me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Princess: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...!

Narrator 3: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Princess: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Narrator 3: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Princess: AAAAAAHHHHHHH...!

Narrator 2: STOP SCREAMING!

Narrator 1: THE PRINCESS LAAAANDS OOON THE GROUND, WITH A LOUD THUUUUD!

Princess: ... Thud.

Narrator 2: The princess was a little hungry after the journey, so she decided to eat a bit of the negima trees. (I mean... they _are_ human food...)

Narrator 3: Ack, eh, uh, the... King of the kingdom in the forest... also known as 'King Negima' decided to eat some of the many negima trees for lunch (like every day... for breakfast... lunch... supper...) and was kinda horrified when he saw an unknown person eating a bit (or even if he knew that person, he ouldn't allow it, anyway).

King Negima: *gasps dramatically* ... You! What the yakitori negimas are you doing?! You are to be executed!

Narrator 1: So yeah, like the king said, he was brought to the room of execution!

Narrator 2: But shouldn't they testify first? I mean, he DOES have a reason, right?

Narrator 1: To make long things short, the pitiful princess was going to be executed like Riliane was supposed to be.

Narrator 2: It's just that the king is**–**

Narrator 3: An ass.

Narrator 2: *stares at Shintaro*

Narrator 3: What?

Narrator 1: Yes, he is 'brainless', thus the name 'Teh Brainless King Negima'.

Narrator 2: I'm pretty sure it isn't 'teh'.

Narrator 1: Meanwhile, one of the king's servants went to the forest (to eat some negimas secretly) and spotted a sign!

Servant: Zzzz... huh? What? Oh. Uh, I spot a sign!

Narrator 2: It read: TRESS CAN BE EATEN.

Servant: Hmm... 'trees can be eaten'...

Narrator 3: They aren't _actually even_ trees in the first place...

Narrator 1: Then it hit him! The princess was actually innocent!

Narrator 2: He ran as quickly as he could to the execution room, and yelle**–**

Servant: READ THE FREAKING SIGN, YOU BAKA KING!

Narrator 2: I think you should let me complete my sentence first and not go on making your own lines.

Servant: Oh, uh, negima!

Narrator 2: ... I don't get it.

Narrator 1: Hey, it's kinda strange talking to yourself, isn't it, Konoha? Oh wait, there're two Konohas here!

Narrator 3: Probably 'cause in this story, he is allowed to use KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Narrator 2: ... Too much anime, huh?

Narrator 1: So, anyway, the king realizes his mistake and apologises to the princess! She is set free and allowed to go back to her home town. Kingdom. Whatever.

Narrator 2: There, she could finally get married. She married Prince Hiyori and they lived a ve**–**

Narrator 3: No! It should be Konoha! Hiyori didn't even do a freaking thing other than kicking Hibiya's butt out of the freaking tornado! (Wait, I'm becoming like Mary now...)

Princess: *coughs*

Narrator 1: Now, come with me to the path of fujoshi-ness!

Narrator 3: ... No thanks.

Narrator 2: ... Too many 'freaking's.

Narrator 1: Okay, so the princess marries the servant of King Negima and not Prince Hiyori.

Princess: Is this a wedding dress I'm suddenly in now?

Narrator 1: Yes, now KISS.

Princess: NO. No way. Never. Sheesh.

Narrator 1: Suddenly, some idiotic narrator decided to push the princess to the servant.

Narrator 3: Why m**–** *unintentionally pushes Hibiya*

Narrator 1: They kiss! *snickers*

Narrator 2: DON'T GO CHANGING THE STORY AS YOU PLEASE, MARY!

Explosions.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Sal: ... Okay, that was random. And I must say, I made Mary and everyone else (like I always do) OOC. Sorry, I don't read the manga. My sister does. I apologise, dear siblings, I have procrastinated to write this story that I forgot a lot.**

**Damn it.**

**I SUCK, I KNOW. DON'T NEED TO TELL ME. A GUY LIKE ME KNOWS WHEN HE SUCKS. I SUCK ALL THE TIME. MAY THE RANDOMNESS BE WITH YOU.**

**orz**

**June )something)th to June 7th, 2013**


End file.
